From one H to another
by piratechicka
Summary: Holiday's with the villians! Harvey has a crush, and doesn't plan to ignore his feelings. In fact, he hopes to be able to get her to fall in love with him. Lots of fluff, and rated M for language, suggestive themes, and slight violence. HarveyxHarley.
1. How do I say it?

Happy Valentines Day, from me to you! I hate Valentines Day, which explains the, well you'll see once you read it now won't you. Hope everyone has a great day, and I love Harvey and Harley, only for the fact that they seem so cute together, and Joker's abuse gets on my nerves. Hope you like this one shot. And I sadly own nothing but the idea for the plot. Pairings are JokerxHarley, and HarleyxHarvey. Have fun everyone!

Harley felt the sharp stinging in her left cheek long after Joker had hit her. She, Joker and the rest of the Batman villains were at the Iceberg discussing all sorts of things. When Harley had mentioned that Valentines Day was coming up, Joker had gotten angry with her, and hit her when she asked what they were going to do. Now Harley sat next to her Mistah Jay, and next to the wall, head bowed, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She shouldn't have talked. Her Mistah Jay didn't like it when she talked. When she stopped crying, she looked up to see Joker in the middle of a story, one where Harley had screwed up the plan again.

When Joker came to the climax of the story, the part that she ruined the plan, he got angry, and started punching her in the face as he told the story. Harley yelped in pain as he did so, begging for him to stop, and reminding him that she loved him.

"Please Mistah Jay, ya know it was an accident, ya know that I didn't mean to! Please Mistah Jay it's almost Valentines Day, we shouldn't be fighting! Don't you love me?" that was the wrong thing to say, and she knew it. Joker stopped his abuse, and stood over her, breathing heavily, his chest drastically rising and falling with each breath.

"What. Did. You. Say?" he growled. Harley gulped.  
"That it was my fault, and that I screw everything up." She whimpered. Joker smiled, and helped her up. He tweaked her nose.

"That's what I thought." Harley smiled, but inside she was starting to fear for her life. He was only acting civil because Joker was with all his friends. Everyone resumed the conversation, as Harley checked herself to make sure that she wasn't to badly hurt. She had the feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked up to see everyone had gone to the bar, and was currently picking on Penguin, everyone except Harvey-TwoFace. She smiled at him, and he only furrowed his brows more.

Harley sighed, she had never really talked to Harvey much before, Mistah Jay had told her that he was a stick in the mud, and to avoid Harvey. But TwoFace, that was an _entirely_different story according to Joker. And it was one of Harley's favorite stories for her Mistah Jay to tell her; she'd heard it a million times.  
"You see Harley it's like this" he'd explain to her. "A long time ago, in a world before smiles, and jokes, there was a man named Harvey Dent." She'd nod her head, and snuggle up closer to him as he told the story. "Now you see Harvey Dent was everything wrong with the world. He was optimistic, he was a planner, he was dare I say, _handsome_." Harley would smile, and kiss Joker's cheek telling him that no one was more handsome than her Joker was. Joker would chuckle lightly, and then continue his story. "Well you see, the Buttman, and Gordon started _changing_ things, but don't worry, this story has a happy ending." He'd grab her roughly and kiss her on the cheek for reassurance. "Well, things seemed to be going fine and dandy, but then _I_ came to the rescue of the world. Now the details of our little _fights_ aren't important, after all this _is_ Harvey Dent's story. What happened next is just so _beautiful_." He'd breath out the word 'beautiful' as if he were talking about seeing the Eiffle Tower for the first time. Joker would pause, savoring the old memory, then continue in an almost whisper tone. "You see Harls" he pulled her closer to him, and she'd squeak of happiness. "I kidnapped Harvey Dent and his little _girlfriend_, and made their friends choice between the two. Well there was a prize at the bottom of the cereal box that day, you see, not only had the girl died, but half of Dent's face was blown off, and he went boozonkers!" He laughed here, and raised his hands out at the last word as if to emphasize how funny it really was. Then after he calmed down from his laughter he'd pull her close again, and finish the story. "Well I convinced Dent that there _is_no justice in society, and" he started laughing "he went on a killing spree, and we now have the great and evil TwoFace that we love today. But there's catch" he raised a finger and waggled it at her. "Only _half_of him is evil, and the other half, the 'pretty' half is still that stick in the mud-pretty boy Dent." He started laughing again. "Oh Harls" he wiped his eyes. "If you ever get the chance to listen to the two of them argue with each other, _take it_." And that was it; Joker would smack her for saying the wrong thing, or talk about his latest plans.

So now here was Harley alone with the man that her Mistah Jay had basically created. She forced a smile, and Harvey only frowned deeper. Before she could strike up a conversation, he started talking to her.

"So why do you stay with him if he treats you like that?" he asked. Harley sighed, _everyone_ asked her that.

"I love him, and he loves me." She sighed her well rehearsed line, she took a sip of her drink. Harvey shook his head no.

"Are you kidding me? Did you forget what he just did to you? What he's done to you for _years_?" he growled a bit. Harley stuck her nose up in the air.  
"And who are you to judge Ugly-Face? You haven't had a girlfriend in years." She used Joker's nickname for him, and it seemed to have it's effect. He heaved a great sigh, and he suddenly looked really sad. Harley felt guilty for bringing up his old girlfriend. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Harvey cut her off before she could finish her apology.

"It's fine." He smiled, and Harley noticed for the first time that the Harvey side of his face _was_ handsome, and he _did_have a gorgeous smile. She made a note to talk to Pam about that later. Harvey meanwhile changed the subject. "So, Valentines Day, eh? You like the holiday?" she bobbed her head up and down. Harvey smiled kindly at her. "Never really celebrated it much, Rach-" he choked on her name a bit. "My old girlfriend didn't really care for it, and Pam, well," he chuckled "you know Pam." Harley smiled, and nodded her head.

"I love Valentine's Day! Mistah Jay doesn't much care for it though. Back when I was younger and in school, we used to send flowers to each other. I remember the best year was my senior year." Harley got excited, she rarely got to tell a story without being interrupted, and Harvey was a good listener. "I was so upset because my boyfriend who was in college had dumped me; I almost didn't go to school that day. But my parents forced me. Well when I got there, the flowers were being delivered, and I was all upset because I knew that I wouldn't be getting any. Not that there was anything special about them, they were cheap paper roses, but it's the thought that counts. Well anyways, suddenly a delivery comes in with this HUGE" she stretched her arms out here "bouquet of flowers, REAL roses, and he plops them on my desk!" she sighed. "It was the best day ever, and I eventually found out who delivered them, it was this little sophomore guy who sat behind me in my math class. He said that he felt bad because I was dumped, and wanted to make my day." She sighed here, and noticed that Harvey was smiling at her.

"Well what happened between you two?" he asked. Harley sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She started stirring her drink with her straw, watching the ice cubes move around in her soda.

"Oh, we never went out… I told Mistah Jay the story back when we got together, and ironically, he was found dead a couple of days later…" She sighed heavily. Harvey reached out and put his hand over hers.

"Hey, who knows, maybe you'll have another Valentine's miracle." He smiled.

"Thanks Harv-" she was cut off by a loud yell.

"HARLEY! I'm leaving, with or without you!" Joker was at the door, hat and coat on.

"Coming Mistah Jay. Bye everyone" she yelled as she grabbed her jacket and sprinted after Joker.

It was Valentine's Day, and so far the day SUCKED. Harley had decided this at three o'clock. First Joker didn't like her new dress, which she had picked out for its lace, and see through material. Then he wouldn't let her make breakfast, AND he didn't have a gift for her! Last, he had left her alone at the house, telling her he'd be back late at night. Harley sat and watched a cheesy love movie. She sighed heavily again. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. Harley dragged herself to the door, and opened it, surprised to see a large bouquet of roses. The person was leaning against the door frame, holding the flowers above his face. Harley squealed, and the mystery person lowered the flowers to reveal that it was Harvey. He passed the roses to her. He still had something behind his back though she noticed. Harley discreetly looked him up and down as she smelled the flowers and thanked him.

He was wearing his usual suit and tie, only the tie had small red hearts on it today. He leaned against the door so she couldn't see the scarred half of his face, and he seemed perfectly at ease, one hand behind his back, and the other pushing the hair out of his face.

"I thought I'd stop by and drop those off seeing how Joker doesn't seem to be getting you anything today." He smiled, and Harley for some reason felt her heart flutter. "Where's the clown?" He asked. Harley sighed.

"He's out doing errands, he's a very busy man you know." She said matter of factly. Harvey sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Right. Well, I'm sorry about that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Any chance I can coax you out of here; maybe we could go catch a movie- as friends?" he seemed to add the last part in nervousness. Harley shook her head no, feeling sad.

"Mistah Jay ordered me to stay here. Sorry. Thanks for the offer though." She heard him mutter a few more things then he stood straight, standing at an angle so the scarred side was still hidden from view.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry. Oh here, this is for you too." He pulled the bear out from behind his back, and Harley was surprised to see it was the scarred hand that passed it to her. It was a little white teddy, holding a heart that said "I love You Beary Much" Harley chuckled at the pun, and looked up to see that TwoFace was smiling a bit at her too. However it wasn't his usual creepy smile that made Harley's skin crawl, it was actually similar to Harvey's smile. Harley threw her arms around Harvey, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Harv, thanks TwoFace!" She saw Harvey blush just a bit, and she thought he looked rather cute when he blushed.

"Yeah well. I should get going. Lot of stuff to do ya know. Have a nice day Harley." He started walking off, but then stopped and turned around. He had both hands in his pocket. "If-if something ever happens, and you need to get away." He gulped. "You could always come to me, I'm not that hard to find. I mean, only if you don't feel like going to Pam's. I know that you two are friends, and I'd never get in the way of that…" Harley smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again Harv." She said smiling. She stood at the door for a few minutes, even after Harvey was long gone. She breathed in the sent of the flowers, and kissed the teddy bear's head before finally going inside.

As the night grew on, Harley got nervous about what Joker would do to her if he saw the flowers. Filled with panic, she grabbed a liter, and without thinking twice, set the roses and teddy bear on fire, and threw away the ashes; right as Joker walked through the door.

He was holding a teddy bear bigger than he was, and taped to the bear's enormous paw was a bouquet of flowers, not nearly as many or as grand as the ones that were previously destroyed, but she didn't care. Harley squealed, and ran to Joker, as he threw the bear down.

"Happy Valentines Day Harls." He said.


	2. prelude

**Happy New Years! Thank you for sticking by, and reading this even though it's been almost a year! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes, I will be working on my other stories soon! I own nothing but the plot, and yes, this is the prelude to the valentines day story. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Harvey Dent was not a happy man, not anymore. Ever since the incident that burned off half of his face, and ruined his sanity, he had trouble being happy. Even when he was slightly happy, there was always Twoface, his worst half, or Joker there to ruin everything. For instance, tonight was New Years Eve, and he could barely work up a smile. Harvey Dent walked into the Iceberg, giving the Penguin a slight nod as he made his way to the back room. It was twenty-five minutes to midnight; he was late, late by hours. He walked into the back room, and felt himself smile, much to his surprise.

Everyone was drunk already. He saw Joker, loudly telling a story to everyone, but Harvey knew that no one was really paying attention. Harley was dancing on a table with a lampshade on her head, and her dancing was not very good Harvey noted. Pam was, much to Harvey's disgust and amusement, flirting with the Riddler, and poor old Eddie was flirting right on back. Harvey turned his head away in disgust as Pam pulled Eddie closer so they could kiss. He noted that Selena was sitting at a table, quiet and staring at her half full glass of some kind of alcohol. Or was the glass half empty? Harvey never knew the answer to that ridiculous question, and wondered if it was worth his time to flip his coin for the answer. Harvey took one more glance around the room before he found a table with the littlest amount of clutter and sat down.

Harvey put his head in his hands and shook his head. Why was he even here? He hated holidays with his so called "friends". Besides they were more of Twoface's friends than his own, well, that statement wasn't completely true. Harvey did date Poison Ivy at one time, and he and Eddie did manage to talk once in awhile, but still. Harvey hated these people most of the time.

As Harvey sat there he heard a loud commotion behind him. He looked quickly, and saw that Harley was on the ground and fighting with Joker, again. Harvey sighed; these two were always at it. Their fights actually sickened Harvey deep down, it irritated him how Joker treated Harley so roughly. Didn't Joker know how easily she could die? Didn't he realize that at any second fate could rip her away from him, and he'd never see her again? Never hear her laugh again? Harvey winced when he saw Joker smack Harley across the face, and over the nearby table. Joker growled.

"What? What are you all looking at?" Joker was drunk, it was obvious. "Oh come on, she deserves it! She asks for it!" No one responded. Harvey noticed that the music had stopped and that Harley was getting up slowly. "Look, when Harley wakes up, just tell her I'm at home, and that she can come home next year." He started laughing at his joke. Harvey noticed that Harley was staring at her "pudding".

"But Mister Jay!" she said standing up, and wobbling slightly. "Where am I supposed to stay for a whole year!" she asked. Joker growled at her, and grabbed her by the neck, choking her slightly.

"Harley, baby, it's a joke! And now it's not funny because I have to explain it to you!" He sighed, and loosened his grip for a half a second as he stared at her intently. "In exactly fifteen minutes, it will be the new year. Get it? Next year is only fifteen minutes away!" he growled at her face, and he choked her, and Harvey saw that Harley was turning slightly blue as she tried to break free of his grasp.

Harvey flipped his coin, asking if he could help the harlequin once Joker was out of the way. Fate was in Harvey's favor at that moment, for it allowed him to do so.

Joker released Harley, and dropped her to the ground, as she held her neck, gasping for air. Not satisfied, Joker kicked her in the stomach before walking out, he paused briefly by Harvey's table, and Harvey felt a surge of anger pass through him as Joker stood by his table.

"You're late." Was all Joker said before walking out of the building. The whole room was still in a hush, however Harvey noticed that the music hadn't stopped playing, it was merely turned down. Harvey could faintly hear the lyrics of some emo rock song playing, that faintly reminded him of his own distant teen years. However, as hard as he tried, he couldn't make out the lyrics to the song.

Harvey saw the door close behind Joker, and without hesitation, he turned around, and vaulted himself over the booth seat, and ran over to Harley. No one else had moved yet to see if she was ok, Harvey was by far the first.

Harley giggled a bit when he knelt by her. "Hey old Twofie!" she said in her dazed and drunken state. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Harley, are you ok?" he asked. Harley nodded her head.

"Of course I am. Mister Jay didn't hurt me too bad!" She said as Harvey helped her up. Pam came over, calmly with Eddie closely behind her. Eddie was adjusting his tie. No surprise to Harvey, Pam spoke first, Harvey hated Pam.

"Alright Harvey, you just back up, I got it from here. This is the best friend's job. Not the angry single dick head's job. Harley is not on the rebound, and she is not some easy whore that you can bang and then ditch." Pam looked at Harvey as if she were accusing of him of doing this before.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harvey asked in defense. Pam only raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on! I've never done that before! I have better standards than that!" Harvey said in annoyance; however Twoface ruined his whole argument.

"**I don't**." Twoface said. Pam looked extremely smug at that statement. Harvey only rolled his eyes.

"Look Pam." He said trying to be logical, and calm. "I was only trying to see if Harley was ok, and it looks like she is… I guess." Here Harley fell forward, and without hesitation, Harvey caught her, and she buried her face in his jacket.

"Mmmm… comfy" she said from her awkward position. Harvey only smiled sheepishly to Pam. Eddie, finally spoke.

"We should probably get her to a table." Pam and Harvey both agreed, and between the two of them, they carried her to a table, and set her between them. Harley rested her head on Pam's shoulder, and Eddie had one arm around Pam's waist. Harvey felt sick at the sight, and looked at Eddie, but Eddie merely shrugged his shoulders.

"So… Are you busy tonight; I mean…should I give her a ride home?" Harvey asked Pam, motioning to the passed out Harley. Pam rolled her eyes.

"You most certainly shall not give her a ride home! I can do it. Besides I won't be too busy tonight." Eddie looked hurt at Pam's words, but she continued without even looking at Eddie. "After all, I'm her best friend. And that's what friends do." She paused. "Besides it should only take ten minutes, which gives me plenty of time to do other things." Harvey didn't want to know what Pam did, but at that moment, Eddie sat up a little straighter. Harvey wanted too puke, and gouge his eyes out at the same time.

"Right… It was just an offer." He said simply. At that moment Harley moaned and moved, to her left, and her head landed on Harvey's shoulder. Harvey suppressed a smirk. Pam tried to pull her over, but Harley protested with a grunt. Pam was fuming with anger, much to Harvey's happiness.

"Well. Don't just sit there, make sure that she's comfortable!" Pam yelled at Harvey. Harvey let a chuckle slip at Pam's motherly lectures. He steadied her with his left hand, and then adjusted his right arm so that it was around her waist, and she could lean against his chest. He moved a large strand of Harley's hair out of her face, and let his hand linger for a second, before picking up his glass and taking a drink from it, when he realized his glass was empty.

"Oh… And now the puzzle pieces have come together." Eddie said. Eddie leaned forward, before talking, allowing Harvey to realize how much Eddie had been drinking. Pam, luckily for Harvey, interfered and pushed Eddie back before he could talk.

"So. Harvey… any New Years' resolutions?" Harvey shrugged his left shoulder, so that he wouldn't wake Harley up.

"Haven't decided. You?" Harvey didn't really care what Pam's resolution was, but he figured that he wasn't really in the mood to die, so he had better ask. Pam nodded her head.

"Yup. I'm giving up the quest. I figure all I can do now is just make sure he doesn't kill her. Or that it won't hurt her too bad." Harvey was confused as soon as Pam talked, however Eddie nodded his head somehow understanding what Pam was talking about.

"Ah, the "quest". I told you it was impossible, but you didn't believe me. As you will recall I was the first to take on the "quest" and was the one to give it its namesake." Eddie said as he nodded his head as if he were remembering something fond to him.

Harvey sighed as he came to the conclusion that he would have to ask the two next to him what they were talking about.

"Alright. I'll bite, what's this stupid "quest"?" he asked using his left hand to make air quotes around the word "quest" and used a mocking tone. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Nothing that you would concern yourself with." Harvey sighed, as Pam and Eddie started discussing their resolutions. Harvey noticed that the room gotten extremely loud only a moment ago, and was now quiet. He looked at the giant clock on the wall, and noticed that midnight had passed. Harvey didn't care though, he realized at that moment that Harley was extremely similar to Rachel.

They were both extremely beautiful, and kind. Rachel and Harley were both extremely smart too, however they were constantly underestimated; even Harvey underestimated the two women. Harvey also had loved Rachel dearly, and, although he had yet to admit it, he was beginning to develop feelings for Harley. Even now, as she rested her head on him; Harvey had trouble concentrating on anything but how deeply she breathed, and how soft her face was at the moment.

Outside Harvey heard fireworks; he hated fireworks, they reminded him of explosions, like the one that killed Rachel, and scarred him for life. It didn't help that he could hear some kids screaming in the distant. Suddenly Harvey realized a terrifying truth. Harley was going to die, Joker was going to murder her one day. Harvey didn't want that to happen.

"He's going to kill her." Harvey said quietly, Eddie raised an eyebrow at Harvey, but then looked at Harley and nodded his head.

"We know. We've all realized it years ago… bit slow Harv." Eddie said sadly. "But as hard as everyone in this room has tried, she won't leave him. She loves him too much, or so she says." Harvey was furious with this information, how could everyone stand by and just let her die. They were all signing her death warrant! Pam spoke next.

"Look here Harvey, we've all tried to save her, we've all tried and tried to steal her away from Joker, but it's useless. Eddie tried, I tried, she doesn't want anyone but the Joker! That's the "quest", we've all tried for years to win her heart, and show her that Joker is a bad guy, a very bad guy, but she just won't listen. She's hung up over him." Harvey was extremely furious now.

"So that's it, huh? You yell at me for trying to help her, but you won't help her yourself! You tried to win her heart, that's how you think you're going to make sure Joker doesn't kill her?" Harvey laughed. "That's not going to work! Joker needs to be stopped, someone needs to…" he trailed off.

"To what, Harvey? Kill him. We've all thought of it, we've all tried, and we've all failed." Pam said coldly. Harvey took his coin out and flipped it, hoping that it would finally allow him to kill Joker, no luck. Joker would live.

"Trying isn't enough! And you guys' calling it a quest is ridiculous! She's not a prize to be won! This is about her fucking life for God's sake!" Harvey Dent rarely cussed, but he felt that at that at that moment it was ok. Harvey felt anger and emotion rage through him. He took a deep breath in when he noticed that Eddie was sitting forward again.

"Ah. So I was right. You do like her." He said with a hiccup at the end. Harvey was taken back.

"What? Of course not!" Harvey said in defense. "This is about her life! Besides, I barely know her. How could I like someone I barely know?" Harvey said knowing that his harsh defense would betray him.

"Ah, I am right." Eddie said, as he did smirked, which made Harvey want to punch him in the face. "Well, what are you going to do?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not taking up some stupid quest if that's what you're asking." Harvey said descively. Eddie shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly Harvey, I could care les about that. I just want you to admit that you like her, and I want to know what you intend to do about it. After all, she _is_ Joker's girlfriend." Eddie said calmly. Harvey pulled his coin out.

Heads he likes her and he admits it. Tails? Tails he denies everything and acts like this night never happened, with the help of a lot of alcohol. He flipped his coin using his left hand, and watched it flip in the air, feeling Eddie and Pam's eyes following the coin's flip in the air. With some difficulty, Harvey caught it in one hand, and set on the table. He moved his hand, heads. Harvey put the coin in his pocket and nodded his head.

"Alright, I like her. It's not a big deal." He tried to say calmly. Pam was smirking, as she set down her glass of some mixed drink.

"You llooovveee her!" Pam said in a singsong voice making Harvey want to punch her too.

"Shut up Pamela Isley." Harvey growled, then sighed. "But like you guys' said; she barely knows me, and is in love with the Joker." Eddie spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"But?" Harvey smirked after Eddie said that.

"But, that isn't going to stop me from trying." Eddie smirked too at Harvey's statement, but Harvey continued. "I bet I could win her by the end of the year. This time, next year, Harley will over Joker." Pam rolled her eyes, but Eddie grinned largely.

"My deepest sympathies to you Harv! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Eddie said raising his glass to Harvey with a hiccup. Harvey only smiled, and pulled his coin out once more, looked at Eddie for a brief moment, then flipped it quickly. Heads he would go through with his plan, tails he wouldn't.

He caught his coin and smiled smugly to see heads. Harvey smirked at Eddie and flipped it again.

"Heads I succeed, tails I fail." He said out loud, much to Eddie's amusement. However before he could see the results, a gloved hand reached out and caught his coin. Harvey looked up to see Joker.

"Ah hello Harvey's, Pam, Eddie. I kinda need my girlfriend back, I owe her some serious apologies" Joker said as he reached over, and shoved Harvey out of his seat, and carefully, very carefully picked up Harley. "Thank you for watching her Harvey's! I trust you much more than I trust old tree hugger!" Joker said to Harvey motioning to Pam. Harvey simply growled. Joker nodded his head "Ah right… You want this back don't you?" Joker held Harvey's coin out, and tossed it to him. Harvey caught it and without looking at it, stashed it in his pocket. "Well, toodle doos!" Joker said laughing as he carrying Harley out.

Harvey pulled himself back into his seat as he noticed Eddie and Pam getting out. Eddie was putting his hat back on, as Harvey realized that Eddie hadn't been wearing it since they all had sat down.

"Well Harvey, good luck, and I'm sorry to tell you this but, Harley most likely isn't going to remember you helping her tonight I'm afraid. Oh yes, and that song you were listening to earlier, as Joker was leaving, it's called "Facedown" Irony sure does love to follow you around doesn't it?" Eddie asked as he tipped his hat slightly, and hiccupped and he and Pam left together.

* * *

**Love or hate, please review! Yes, I think that Pam and Eddie are cute together even though the relationship would never work. I own nothing but the plot, and I love Harvey and Harley together! Thank you once again for reading, and hopefully reviewing! If you have any ideas' please tell me, you may PM me anytime! If not, the next time this will be updated will probally be 's day!**


End file.
